<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piéger by AllenKune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840188">Piéger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune'>AllenKune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula - Bram Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était piéger, une pauvre âme tomber dans les mains d'un plaisir interdit par la bonne morale anglaise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Jonathan Harker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piéger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Il pouvait encore reculer, il pouvait toujours remettre sa chemise et fuir cette chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il y avait encore une chance de se sauver, lui et ses engagements. Jonathan aurait dut fuir à l'instant où il se rendit compte qu'il avait été piégé. Tout chez son hôte n'était qu'un mensonge pour le garder plus longtemps dans son manoir. Le jeune avocat avait longtemps cherché la raison derrière un tel acte. Que pouvait importer sa présence au comte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mais il était tombé malade, du moins il l'avait cru avant que ses étranges rêves n'apparaissent. Jonathan avait cru devenir fou, se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit malade. Il avait été faible et délirant, une proie si facile. C'était se que voulait le comte, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin du jeune homme alors qu'il avait les moyens et le charisme d'arriver à ses buts sans perdre son temps avec un simple avocat. Il avait n'avait plus besoin de lui depuis qu'il savait maitriser parfaitement l'anglais, alors pourquoi le gardait-il dans son manoir ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La réponse était finalement venue, offert à lui comme une vérité qu'on préférerait cachait sous un mensonge polie. Il n'était aux yeux de l'homme qu'une distraction, un gout d'exotisme sans doute. Il était un spectacle divertissant pour les yeux d'un homme si ancien que le comte. Une distraction pour les longues nuits roumaines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Une simple distraction. Jonathan se sentait honteux d'avoir accepté le temps d'une nuit cette distraction infâme. Il était un homme fiancé qui se perdait sur une voix dangereuse et illégale. C'était dangereux, mais il était sans doute déjà perdu après les pensées qu'il avait eues malgré lui. Un jeune homme ne devrait jamais avoir de telle réflexion sur d'autre homme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ce n'était pas la première fois que son esprit le trahissait. C'était des pensées d'enfant perdu. Jonathan n'était plus un jeune étudiant curieux. Il était un homme, fiancé et bientôt marié.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pourtant il se laissait consumer, laissant le diable s'invité dans son lit tandis qu'il dévorait son cou et ses lèvre. Jonathan se laissait aller dans se plaisir interdit, se laissait tenter pour une nuit dans cette chose que seule cette terre maudite pouvait lui offrir. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>